


Not Vanilla

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [110]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Stephen Strange, Fluff and Smut, Italian Tony Stark, Language Kink, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: It was probably one of the best ways Tony could have come home after a long day.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 15
Kudos: 289





	Not Vanilla

It was _way_ too quiet.

Not that Tony was complaining since he had come back from a day full of meetings and he was tired...but as he looked around the penthouse, he saw no one. Absolutely no one. No Stephen (who he knew wasn't dimension hopping at the moment), no kids causing some sort of chaos, and no avengers. It was silent.

It was unnerving instead of relieving like he thought it would be.

Maybe Stephen and Valerie were taking a nap? It was a very rare occurrence, but if Stephen had a more hectic day than usual, he was known to actually take twenty minutes for himself. Tony decided he'd check the bedroom first before asking Friday where everyone was. If Stephen was napping with the baby, Tony would be inclined to join them. When he climbs the stairs tiredly and opens the first door he came to though…

His mouth went dry and his cock stirred to attention when he saw what was waiting for him. Stephen was clearly not napping. No. His tease of a wife was reclined against the pillows in nothing but one of Tony's overly large silk shirts. Specifically the midnight blue one that covered the sorcerer just so and left little to the imagination. The sorcerer looks up at him from the truffle that was dripping chocolate all over his hand and-- _dear god_ \--his thigh and Tony could only watch with growing arousal. Exhaustion? What exhaustion? Just seeing Stephen like this made him feel twenty years younger.

"Welcome home." Stephen purrs before popping the last bit of chocolate into his mouth.  
When Stephen starts to lick his fingers clean of melted trails of dark chocolate, Tony finally starts yanking his tie off. " _Sto per divorarti._ "

Blue eyes dilate at the promise spoken in foreign words, and Tony throws his suit jacket off before climbing onto the bed and pulling Stephen all the way down onto his back by his thighs. He draws a groan from the younger man when he lifts the leg with drops of chocolate on it, looks down at the sorcerer as he laps up every little bit of the bittersweet delicacy, and then _bites down_ onto pale flesh. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that it would leave a bruise and it left Stephen breathless. He always had a weakness for love bites no matter where Tony had left them, and the engineer cherished the real reason Stephen grimaced whenever those marks were left on his thighs. The more perceptive team members automatically assumed the usual reason, but that wasn't always the case.

Stephen was a tiny bit of a masochist in the bedroom.

"How long?" Tony growls out after dropping Stephen's thigh and sliding a hand up under the silk shirt and across lightly toned abs.  
"How long what?" The sorcerer sighs out and trembles in anticipation under his husband's touch.  
"How long have you been waiting in here for me with nothing but my shirt on?"  
"Who ever said I was waiting for you?" Stephen murmurs casually with an air of provocation.

Tony chuckles and slides his hand back down to pinch the sorcerer's ass in rebuttal, and then leans down to swallow the sharp gasp he had elicited from the younger man. While Tony busies himself with touching, pinching, and groping every bit of skin he could without taking off the shirt Stephen was wearing, his spouse was fumbling with the buttons on his with magic-steadied hands. The grunts of frustration that came after a good ten seconds of trying were because Stephen couldn't get the damn buttons to cooperate. Not because of his hands. Just when Tony was about to have mercy on his wife, Stephen growls and fists the shirt in both hands.

"Take this off!" He nearly snarls. "All of it!"  
"As you wish, Duchess." Tony smirks and removes his shirt, and as he starts on his pants he notices Stephen trying to slip out of his silk shirt. "Oh no you don't. That stays on."

Stephen stops and looks at him with pupils blown wide, but he nods and pulls Tony back down once the engineer gets the rest of his clothes off. The touching and pinching quickly evolves into kissing, nibbling, and an occasional lick, and leaves Stephen to enjoy the attention as he grips brown hair peppered with gray. It was always nice to take care of Stephen like this. He took it upon himself to take care of the kids, the team, Tony himself, and a million other things...but Tony took care of Stephen in the bedroom. It was rare for the sorcerer to do the work in bed, but he did have his moments...but it was usually like this.

Scarred fingers in Tony's hair as he nibbles on an exposed collarbone and sucks a hickey onto pale flesh, sliding calloused hands across his body until they end up squeezing the delicious mounds of flesh that was Stephen's ass, and listening to the man moan beautifully under his ministrations. Unfortunately, one hand had to leave the ass to reach blindly to the side for the drawer to the nightstand, and both men groaned when their erections brush against each other. Tony resists the urge to grind back down against Stephen for that much needed friction, instead cursing colorfully on Italian when he can't find the bottle of lube.

" _Tony…_ " Stephen moans quietly, both in reaction to the foreign language and also as a plea to the man.  
"I know honey. I know. Just… _dove cazzo è_?!" Tony curses and then finally feels his fingers brush against the bottle he had been grasping for.

The engineer pops it open as he pulls the lube out, and slams the drawer shut as he returns his attention to the sorcerer beneath him. After he coats his fingers, he swoops back down to mouth at a nub and uses his free hand to pinch the other. Stephen cries out quietly at the slight stimulation and Tony presses a finger into the sorcerer. His groans grow louder in volume at each finger the engineer adds, and when Tony crooks his fingers and brushes against his prostate, Stephen nearly screams.

"Fuck! Yes, right there!" He begs and arches his back in pleasure.

Tony pulls back to look down at his writhing spouse and thrusts his fingers in and out, making sure to brush against the sweet spot every time. Seeing Stephen like this, with a sheen of sweat across his brow, Tony's silk shirt open and worn loosely on his shoulders, and with his head thrown back in ecstasy? He could look all day. Tony drank the sight in as long as he possibly could before he was pulling his fingers out and lubing up his own straining cock. There was no inching his way inside. No. Stephen was begging for him the second Tony stepped into their bedroom, so he thrust in to the hilt in one go and Stephen's cry of pleasure was music to his ears.

"Please, Tony…. _please_." Stephen pleads.  
"Please what?" He croons and smiles as the man beneath him mumbles incoherently. "Use your words _tesoro_."  
Blue eyes sharpen for the briefest second to glare up at him. " _Fuck me!_ "

Stephen's breath hitches when Tony pulls out to the tip before thrusting back into him, and when he starts a harsh but steady pace, the sorcerer brings his head down into a hungry kiss. Teeth clack at the force until a tongue plunges down into the younger's mouth, and Stephen moans into the kiss when Tony throws one of his legs over his shoulder to thrust in deeper. The new angle has Stephen trembling from the overwhelming pleasure and the engineer trails kisses down the younger's jaw and down to his neck where he grazes his teeth against the hickey left there earlier. 

"Tony... I'm close...so close…" Stephen warns as he grips his husband's hair again.  
" _Vieni per me._ " Tony growls out and not a moment later, Stephen comes with Tony's name on his lips. 

His orgasm draws out the elder's after a couple of erratic thrusts and Tony pants lightly as he keeps himself from collapsing onto Stephen. His right arm throbs angrily at the pressure he was putting on it, but it was a sacrifice he didn't mind making. Not when he saw the bliss in half-lidded blue eyes when Stephen finally releases his grip on graying hair and Tony looks down at him. This was something only _he_ could give his wife.

"Lay down before you make your arm flare up." Stephen mumbles after a couple of minutes pass.  
Tony chuckles and does as he's told once he pulls out (and Stephen grimaces at the empty feeling and the mess that follows). "It would have been worth it, knowing I brought you peace of mind. Even if it was for a second."  
"Sometimes you're the reason I need the peace in the first place." Stephen gripes half-heartedly but sighs as Tony caresses his cheek and rubs his thumb across the bone there.  
"At least I can do something about it."  
"You're right. You can stop driving me insane."  
Tony smirks. "Then I wouldn't be the man you married."  
Stephen shuts his eyes. "...and love." He mumbles sleepily.  
"Taking twenty?" Tony asks gently and Stephen hums in acknowledgement. "Sounds like a plan. We'll clean up afterwards."

He curls an arm around Stephen and pulls him close after he partially wipes the younger down with a sheet, and kisses his forehead.

"I love you too, Duchess." Tony whispers and then follows the sorcerer's example.

The exhaustion was catching up with him again after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google translate for the Italian sentences. So sorry if it's not accurate.


End file.
